


Fanart: Judgement & Justice for Quantum Bang

by sexycazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Judgment and Justice written by EllywinkleWhen his sons steal his flying car to rescue Harry Potter from the Dursley’s, Arthur Weasley can’t ignore the signs of abuse the boys report. His instincts as a father result in an investigation into corruption at the highest levels of magical government. Before it ends his world will be rocked and Arthur will find himself hanging onto his family and his faith in Magic’s Judgment and Justice.Story link:Judgement and Justice





	Fanart: Judgement & Justice for Quantum Bang




End file.
